


Hey now, You're a Rockstar

by TestPod



Category: Shrek (2001)
Genre: M/M, hey now you're a rockstar, mike is my bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestPod/pseuds/TestPod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm sorry mike</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust at first sight

Solitude

The one self proclaimed virtue that Michael Andy-Island of Man holds dear to his introverted heart. He says, "People are not my forte," to which many would argue against considering his reputation of exasperated animation when in a small crowd. However, to the outside world, his meek nature doesn't provoke in strangers. Average in the eyes of the world, an image he would rather die than change.  
The young Electrical Engineering student has a fairly moderate routine which never strays from day to day unison. He wakes up, showers if he feels like it, grabs a hoodie and an old pair of torn jeans from his ever excessive growth rate, and heads to his studies skipping breakfast. Lunch, most likely beef jerky and bottled soda from the convince store/bus depot located a little out of the way from his studies. The store/bus depot that his dear friend, Alicia, works at part time. Say's hello, studies, works, sleep, repeat. The simplicity of this current stage in life gives him the peace he's been dreaming of since his hellish teenage drama ridden high school life.

During his study break one day, as usual, he stops into the library to cram in some the Engineering bullshit required for the upcoming exams. Drowsy, bites into a slab of beef jerky, the excessive amount of salt causing a pool of saliva to form and swallow his tongue whole. Just the way he likes it, and just enough of a salty shock to keep him up for another 15 minuets. However drowsiness begins to take over and he decides maybe it would be best to take a break and cram some more this evening. Packing up, he walks over to the front desk to sign out his study material, studiously avoiding the other dry eyed students long gazes in the library.

Nobody is at the desk, Probably off book binding somewhere. Michael rings the muted bell, in hopes to not disturb the nearby homeless looking student taking a power nap on the near by sofa. In a few minuets, Michael is met with pale brown, smokey quartz like eyes. A smooth, green complexion seemingly molded around them. A strong nose, kind of flat and wide paired with a slightly wider thin pair of lips nestling under the septum. His septum. Michael feels flushed, hands clammy.

"Signing out?" Says the tall beast.

Michael can only give a slight nod, dropping his gaze when handing over his book. He can see that he's packing and looks away quickly, his cheeks feeling like hot pins and needles. He can hear his own heartbeat pounding in his temples, so much so he didn't even realize he was just standing there staring at the ogre's burlap looking hands, which are now waving in front of his face.

The ogre lowers his voice, "You need to move for the next person in line" 

Michael jumps out of the way, stammers a quick "Sorry!", grabs his book and runs out of the library at top speed, leaving the ogre dumbfounded

smiling slightly.


	2. Erectile Flooring

Day's turned to weeks, and Michael's fondness went from lust to overwhelming obsession. On the first day he met the ogre, he neglected to pay recognition to the name tag placed upon the green man's left breast.

Shrek 

'A name that demands respect', thought Mike. A name that he couldn't shake out of his head. A name which seeped into what little amounts of sleep he acquired.  
While lying awake in bed, he replays that first initial meeting on repeat. Over and over, long after the initial embarrassment has passed, the memory is like a drug with a killer withdrawal itching to relapse when the memory finishes. Michael became a slave to his new found addiction. A mental slavery addiction to Shrek, mental for the soul fact that he has never felt the grace of his touch, only slight verbal communications from dropping and signing out books from the library. Michael has taken up the habit of signing out his books now , even if he does only absorb the material at the library. Which he can barely do now because of the physical and mental burning pins and needles plaguing his thoughts that Shrek is just around the corner.

Sometimes, Michael would walk past the desk slowly with a book under his arm just to listen to Shrek's raspy Scottish voice talking to other book borrowers.

"Signing out?"

"Thank you."

"Let me check..."

"No, we don't have that."

Every syllable equally weighed Mike down into a puddle and sent his heart soaring into his throat, which closed rapidly when he heard a rapid "OI!" coming from the desk's direction. 

"Are ye gonna keep doing laps or are ye gonna sign that out?" Shrek called playfully and slightly annoyed, jabbing a thick green finger at the book under Michael's arm.

Michael stutters,  
"Signing out!" 

Michael walks up towards the Ogre's gaze starring him down, beckoning him to hurry up. He places the book on the desk, his grip lingering on the spine. Shrek reaches for the book and accidentally touches Mike's index finger with his own, which causes Michael to jump slightly.

"Jumpy bugger, aren't ya?" Joked Shrek. "I've noticed you, you're here a lot. Yet you're so jumpy, you've gotta be uncomfortable about something here."

Michael coughed, trying to withhold his raging erection trying to force itself between the fly of his jeans. This is the first time they've actually spoke to each other.

"Somethin' wrong?" asked Shrek Inquisitively.

"Dust" Michael stammered, followed by another cough. There was an excessive amount of dust floating around, but Shrek didn't seem convinced. Shrek focused his eyes on Michael menacingly, 

"It wouldn't be because an Ogre is here signin' our yer books, would it?" 

Michael scoffed a laugh and smiled awkwardly, "Well, I guess you could say that. Ha ha.."  
'Nailed it, smooth as fuck, Mike. good job' he thought to himself. Shrek looked confused.

"I've been admiring you from afar, Mr. Shrek." Michael said fairly smoothly, trying to hide the intensity of his shaking limbs. "You...wouldn't want to grab some coffee with me sometime, would you? I'm really interested in learning more about you and Ogre culture" 

'smooth. AS. FUCK.' Michael's confidence is soaring, however the adrenaline in his system is rocking his body like an earthquake. 

Shrek is taken back by this, not quite sure what to say. He clears his throat and accepts to the upcoming Saturday at 3 pm for some tea at the local coffee shop, since "Ogre's don't drink coffee", he states.  
Michael is smiling and shaking, wanting to both throw up and run out of there, yet run into Shrek's gigantic protective arms and finally be enveloped completely by him. The excitement overpowering him leaves him counting the literal hours and days away.

**Author's Note:**

> Parody Piece, this is only the beginning.


End file.
